fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick4: Descriptions of the Unknown
This is a page of episode lists and descriptions of Nickelodeon4 shows that don't seem familiar to newcomers. Differences in shows Animated *In the Adventure Time episode, Jake the Dad, the real ending is that Jake's puppies are kids and can take care of themselves, so Jake decides that Rainicorn and the puppies live with him and Finn from now on. Although, Nick did this to sell Jake's puppy toys as well as have comics and short films based on the puppies, they don't really get in the way in the show. *''The Mighty B!: Bessie has Peach Puff-colored skin/rosy cheeks and is voiced by an actual kid, the humor has been improved, the other honeybees are given names, voices and personalities and Ben wears his cape with his regular apperal everytime. 3 characters are added, Roxxy: the first 6-year-old of the troop who's innocently naïve and has a huge crush on Ben, Matilda: a 10-year-old british honeybee with a desire for destruction and Bela: a Honeybee who moved from Russia and is pretty shy and quiet. click for episodes *''Sanjay & Craig: It isn't as mediocre as the real one. Live-Action *''Wendell & Vinnie'': Vinnie, instead of Jerry Trainor, is portrayed by an African-American boy. It also features a red-haired girl named Suzy who is the voice of reason. *''The Thundermans'': It focuses more on Billy and Nora than the other 2 and Billy is given a best friend named Jason. It is similar to The Amazing World of Gumball. *''The Wolff-Brothers Band'': isn't about romance. It's just about a band of kids who want to be famous. That's all. Greenlit from Random! Cartoons *''Adventure Time'' (2009-present) *''Tiffany'' (2012-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2013-present) Greenlit from Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program *''Bad Seeds'' (2014-present) *''Knight & Dave'' (2014-present) *''The Loud House'' (2015-present) *''Super Macho Fighter'' (2016-present) *''Meerkats'' (2016-present) *''The Buglys'' (2017-present) A Nickmas Carol (2010) cast *Clancy Brown as Ebenezer Krabs *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob CratchitPants, Gunter Dilber *Carlos Alazraqui as Fred-Rocko *Richard Horvitz as Portly Gentleman #1-Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simons as Portly Gentleman #2-GIR *Jhonen Vasquez as Portly Gentleman #3-Minimoose *Dee Bradley Baker as Jacob Marley-Old Wise Crab *Noah Ringer as The Ghost of Christmas Past-Aang *Francesca Smith as Fan Pataki-Helga Pataki *Jeremy Shada as Finn Wilkins *John DiMaggio as Old Jake (the Dog) *Mary Jo Catlett as Belle Puff *Billy West as The Ghosts of Christmas Present-Ren & Stimpy *E.G. Daily as Tiny Tom-Tommy Pickles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy CratchitPants *David Kaufman as Danny CratchitPants-Danny Fenton *Janice Kawaye as Jenny CratchitPants-Jenny XJ9 *Camren Bicondova as Bessie CratchitPants-Bessie Higgenbottom *Alanna Ubach as Manny CratchitPants-Manny Rivera *Daran Norris as Chief Herbert Fezziwig, The Ghost of Christmas Future-Jorgen von Strangle *Amy Winfrey as Charwomen-Charlotte Other Networks Kids' WB *In Young Justice, it's Teen Titans except that the style of animation is more simple and less anime-ish similar to Teen Titans Go!. Also, the Titans in this show are 10-year-olds hence being called Young Justice. Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Aqualad, Ms. Martian and Superboy are added to the main cast of members (which are Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven). Also, while they are continuing the story arcs from Teen Titans as well as having action and drama plus being a serial series, they still focus more on the comedy but unlike the Cartoon Network series, Teen Titans Go!, not only do they balance the comedy and action but the humor is actually funny. Fox Kids *''Super Mario Adventures'' began airing on Fox Kids on April 2, 1994 and was created by Nintendo of America in order to compete against Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Super Mario Adventures follows the adventures of Mario, Geno, Mallow, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Rosalina (as of 2007), Toadette (as of 2002), Luigi and Toad. This show also has a whole bunch of Side-stories, extra plots, dramatic scenes and a good balance of comedy, adventure, action and drama similar to the Sonic Archie series. Not only do a majority of the episodes follows plots from the games, but it expands on those plots giving the show some of strongest continuity of any cartoon. The show airs new episodes once a month, so counting the first 5 episodes which aired during the month of April 1994, the show (as of November 2014) has up to 241 episodes (and counting). In 2012, the season was about Mario and friends moving to a place called Nintendo Land where the other Nintendo characters live. This, in the July 2014 episode, would later spawn-off the upcoming The Legend of Zelda series. The continuity of the show as well as Geno and Mallow wouldn't appear in the games until New Super Mario Bros. 2 on the 3DS and would later officially be used in Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario RPG: The Rise of Mr. L and Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U. One Saturday Morning *''Sonic Boom'' began airing on ABC's One Saturday Morning on June 25, 2011 as part of Sonic's 20th anniversary. The show was created by the same people behind Super Mario Adventures over at Fox Kids. The series loosely follows the events of the first game to the latest game, Sonic Adventure 3 with the finale airing next year being a tie-in of Sonic Generations. The series has Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Nack, the Chaotix, Blaze, Cream, Shadow and the rest of the cast (minus Eggman Nega, Babylon Rouges, Chip, Elise, ect.), but they also added Sonia and Manic from Sonic Underground plus Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor, Antoine, Dulcy, Snivley, Bark and Bean from Sonic SatAM/Archie Sonic and even some new characters like Sticks the Badger and Cliff. Later in the show, they would introduce Tiara from the cancelled Sonic X-treme game. Also, the new Sonic Boom designs were introduced in the 2nd season. List of Nicktoons Series Finales *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (June 30, 1996) *''Rugrats: Tommy's 2nd Birthday'' (December 10, 2004) *''Ren & Stimpy's Excellent Misadventure'' (November 21, 1998) *''Hey Arnold!: The Journal-The Jungle'' (January 7, 2005) *''The Angry Beavers: Bye Bye Beavers'' (November 11, 2003) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello Bikini Bottom'' (April 6, 2012) *''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Secret Wish'' (November 23, 2011) **Main Villains in episode: Anti-Cosmo, Head Pixie, Norm and Imaginary Gary *''Invader Zim: Invader Dib'' (December 30, 2006) *''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet'' (May 31, 2008) *''The Mighty B!: Cherry's Revenge'' (January 31, 2014) Kids' Choice Awards Nominees Favorite Cartoon 1988 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Winner) *''DuckTales'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''ThunderCats'' *''The Smurfs'' 1989 *''MAD'' (Winner) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Garfield & Friends'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' 1990 *''The Simpsons'' (Winner) *''MAD'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Garfield & Friends'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' 1991 *''The Simpsons'' (Winner) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' 1992 *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (Winner) *''The Simpsons'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Doug'' *''Rugrats'' *''Darkwing Duck'' 1993 *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Winner) *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Rugrats'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''X-Men'' *''Disney's Aladdin'' 1994 *''Animaniacs'' (Winner) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Doug'' *''Rugrats'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Garfield & Friends'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' 1995 *''Super Mario Adventures'' (Winner) *''Animaniacs'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Gargoyles'' 1996 *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Winner) *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Rugrats'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Pinky & the Brain'' 1997 *''Rugrats'' (Winner) *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''King of the Hill'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' 1998 *''Rugrats'' (Winner) *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''CatDog'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Pinky & the Brain'' *''Recess'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Arthur'' 1999 *''Pokémon'' (Winner) *''Rugrats'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Recess'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Arthur'' 2000 *''Rugrats'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Recess'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Arthur'' 2001 *''Rugrats'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''CatDog'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Recess'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Arthur'' 2002 *''MAD'' (Winner'') *''Rugrats'' *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''CatDog'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Arthur'' 2003 *SpongeBob SquarePants' ('Winner') *''Rugrats *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''CatDog'' *''Arthur'' 2004 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Winner) *''Invader Zim'' *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Arthur'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Kim Possible'' 2005 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Teen Titans'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Arthur'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' 2006 *''Invader Zim'' (Winner) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Naruto'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Arthur'' 2007 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Naruto'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Arthur'' 2008 *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (Winner) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Princess School'' *''The Darkwing'' *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' 2009 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''The Darkwing'' *''Chowder'' *''Arthur'' 2010 *''Super Mario Adventures'' (Winner) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Pokémon'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Element Hunters'' *''Gogo's Crazy Bones'' *''Arthur'' 2011 *''Adventure Time'' (Winner) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Arthur'' 2012 *''Adventure Time'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Judy Moody'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' *''Arthur'' 2013 (first tie) *''Adventure Time'' (Winner) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Arthur'' *''Monsuno'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Young Justice'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''Constant Payne'' 2014 *''Adventure Time'' (Winner) *''Pokémon'' *''Super Mario Adventures'' *''The Simpsons'' *''MAD'' *''Arthur'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Young Justice'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Man of Steel'' *''Constant Payne'' *''The Modifyers'' Favorite TV Show 1988 *''Alf'' (Winner) *''Full House'' *''Double Dare'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Pee-Wee's Playhouse'' *''Punky Brewster'' 1989 *''The Cosby Show'' (Winner) *''Alf'' *''Growing Plains'' *''Full House'' *''Pee-Wee's Playhouse'' 1990 *''The Cosby Show'' (Winner) *''Hey Dude!'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Alf'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' 1991 *''Alf'' (Winner) *''Full House'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' 1992 *''Full House'' (Winner) *''Double Dare'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''Blossom'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' 1993 *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (Winner) *''Beakman's World'' *''GUTS'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' 1994 *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' (Winner) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''GUTS'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''Saved by the Bell'' 1995 *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (Winner) *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Full House'' *''GUTS'' 1996 *''All That'' (Winner) *''Home Improvement'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''Martin'' 1997 *''All That'' (Winner) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Home Improvement'' 1998 *''Kenan & Kel'' (Winner) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''All That'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Goosebumps'' 1999 *''All That'' (Winner) *''7th Heaven'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Power Rangers'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' 2000 *''All That'' (Winner) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''7th Heaven'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Power Rangers'' 2001 *''The Amanda Show'' (Winner) *''The Brothers Garcia'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''All That'' 2002 *''The Amanda Show'' (Winner) *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''One on One'' *''Power Rangers'' *''The Brothers Garcia'' *''Even Stevens'' *''All That'' 2003 *''Robot Wars'' (Winner) *''7th Heaven'' *''Friends'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''The Brothers Garcia'' *''All That'' 2004 *''Friends'' (Winner) *''That's So Raven'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Romeo!'' *''Fear Factor'' *''All That'' 2005 *''Drake & Josh'' (Winner) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''American Idol'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Romeo!'' *''All That'' 2006 *''Drake & Josh'' (Winner) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''Fear Factor'' *''Zoey 101'' *''Power Rangers'' *''All That'' 2007 *''American Idol'' (Winner) *''Drake & Josh'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Zoey 101'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''Fear Factor'' *''All That'' 2008 *''Drake & Josh'' (Winner) *''iCarly'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Zoey 101'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''All That'' 2009 *''iCarly'' (Winner) *''Power Rangers'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Hannah Montana'' 2010 *''iCarly'' (Winner) *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''Power Rangers'' *''The Adrenaline Project'' *''All That'' 2011 *''iCarly'' (Winner) *''Victorious'' *''Little Brothers on Campus'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Power Rangers'' *''All That'' 2012 *''Victorious'' (Winner) *''So Random!'' *''iCarly'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''The Not-So-Normal Adventures of Sarah Wallins'' *''Little Brothers on Campus'' *''Power Rangers'' *''All That'' 2013 *''The Bay'' (Winner) *''iCarly'' *''Hogan's Hoagies'' *''Victorious'' *''The Not-So-Normal Adventures of Sarah Wallins'' *''Power Rangers'' *''All That'' 2014 *''The Bay'' (Winner) *''Los Once'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Tim & Tiff'' *''Power Rangers'' Favorite Movie 1988 *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (Winner) *''La Bamba'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Three Men and a Baby'' *''Robocop'' 1989 *''Beetlejuice'' (Winner) *''Police Academy 5'' *''Big'' 1990 *''Batman'' (Winner) *''Look Who's Talking'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' 1991 *''Home Alone'' (Winner) *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Dick Tracy'' 1992 *''Disney's Beauty & the Beast'' (Winner) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''The Addams Family'' *''Hook'' *''Terminator 2'' 1993 *''Home Alone 2'' (Winner) *''Sister Act'' *''Wayne's World'' *''Beethoven'' 1994 *''Jurassic Park'' (Winner) *''Free Willy'' *''Beethoven's 2nd'' *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' 1995 *''The Mask'' (Winner) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Speed'' *''Forrest Gump'' *''Dumb & Dumber'' *''The Santa Clause'' 1996 *''Jumanji'' (Winner) *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Batman Forever'' *''Casper'' *''Babe'' 1997 *''Independence Day'' (Winner) *''Happy Gilmore'' *''The Nutty Professor'' *''Harriet the Spy'' *''Twister'' 1998 *''Men in Black'' (Winner) *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' *''Liar Liar'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Good Burger'' 1999 *''Armageddon'' (Winner) *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''The Waterboy'' *''The Parent Trap'' 2000 *''Big Daddy'' (Winner) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' *''Star Wars: Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *''The Mummy'' 2001 *''X-Men'' (Winner) *''Meet the Parents'' *''Big Momma's House'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' 2002 *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone'' (Winner) *''Rush Hour 2'' *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Jurassic Park III'' 2003 *''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (Winner) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Men in Black 2'' *''Stuart Little 2'' 2004 *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (Winner) *''X2: X-Men United'' *''Daddy Day Care'' *''Elf'' *''Bruce Almighty'' 2005 *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (Winner) *''Van Helsing'' *''Spider-Man 2'' 2006 *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Winner) *''Are We There Yet?'' *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Nacho Libre'' 2007 *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (Winner) *''Big Momma's House 2'' *''Click'' *''Superman Returns'' *''Night at the Museum'' *''X-Men: Last Stand'' 2008 *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (Winner) *''Are We Done Yet?'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Drake & Josh Goes Hollywood!'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Transformers'' 2009 *''Iron Man'' (Winner) *''The Dark Knight'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' *''Hotel for Dogs'' *''Bedtime Stories'' 2010 *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (Winner) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *''Race to Witch Mountain'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Twilight: New Moon'' 2011 *''The Karate Kid'' (Winner) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 1'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''The Last Song'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' 2012 *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2'' (Winner) *''The Muppets'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger's Tides'' *''The Green Hornet'' 2013 *''The Hunger Games'' (Winner) *''The Avengers'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''Men in Black 3'' *''The Dark Knight Rises'' 2014 *''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (Winner) *''Iron Man 3'' *''Man of Steel'' *''Star Trek into Darkness'' Favorite Animated Movie 1989 *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Winner) *''The Land Before Time'' *''Oliver & Company'' 1991 *''Disney's The Little Mermaid'' (Winner) *''DuckTales: The Movie'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' 1994 *''Disney's Aladdin'' (Winner) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' *''Once Upon a Forest'' 1995 *''Disney's The Lion King'' (Winner) *''The Land Before Time 2'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Pagemaster'' 1996 *''Toy Story'' (Winner) *''Pocahantas'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Balto'' 1997 *''Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (Winner) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Space Jam'' 1999 *''The Rugrats Movie'' (Winner) *''A Bug's Life'' *''Disney's Mulan'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''Antz'' 2000 *''Toy Story 2'' (Winner) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Disney's Tarzan'' *''Wakko's Wish'' *''The Iron Giant'' 2001 *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (Winner) *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Pokémon 2000: The Movie'' *''Disney's The Emperor's New Groove'' 2002 *''Shrek'' (Winner) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Osmosis Jones'' 2003 *''Disney's Lilo & Stitch'' (Winner) *''Ice Age'' *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' 2004 *''Finding Nemo'' (Winner) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Disney's Brother Bear'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' 2005 *''The Incredibles'' (Winner) *''Shrek 2'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''The Polar Express'' *''Teacher's Pet'' 2006 *''Madagascar'' (Winner) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Wererabbit'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Robots'' 2007 *''Happy Feet'' (Winner) *''Cars'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Barnyard'' 2008 *''Ratatouille'' (Winner) *''The Simpsons Movie'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' 2009 *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (Winner) *''Disney's Bolt'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Wall-E'' 2010 *''Up'' (Winner) *''Disney's The Princess & the Frog'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Coraline'' *''SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water'' 2011 *''Toy Story 3'' (Winner) *''Disney's Tangled'' *''Despicable Me'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Megamind'' 2012 *''Rio'' (Winner) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Rango'' *''The Fairly OddMovie'' *''Disney's Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' 2013 *''Disney's Wreck-It Ralph!'' (Winner) *''Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' 2014 *''Disney's Frozen'' (Winner) *''Despicable Me 2'' *''The Croods'' *''Monsters University'' *''Turbo'' Favorite Video Game 1988 *''The Legend of Zelda'' (Winner) *''Mega Man'' *''Castlevania'' *''Contra'' 1989 *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (Winner) *''Zelda II: The Adventures of Link'' *''Metal Gear'' *''Mega Man 2'' 1990 *''Tetris'' (Winner) *''Super Mario Land'' *''Dragon Warrior'' 1991 *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (Winner) *''Dr. Mario'' *''Final Fantasy'' *''Mega Man 3'' 1992 *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Winner) *''Street Fighter 2'' *''Super Mario World'' *''F-Zero'' 1993 *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (Winner) *''Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Super Mario Kart'' 1994 *''Star Fox'' (Winner) *''Zelda: Link's Awakening'' *''Kirby's Adventure'' 1995 *''Donkey Kong Country'' (Winner) *''Sonic 3 & Knuckles'' *''NBA Jam'' *''Disney's Aladdin'' 1996 *''Chrono Trigger'' (Winner) *''Rayman'' *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose!'' 1997 *''Super Mario 64'' (Winner) *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''GoldenEye 007'' *''Toy Story'' 1998 *''Star Fox 64'' (Winner) *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Mega Man Legends'' 1999 *''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (Winner) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' *''Banjo-Kazooie'' *''Mario Party'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' 2000 *''Super Smash Bros.'' (Winner) *''Pokémon Yellow'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Donkey Kong 64'' *''Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue'' 2001 (first tie in category) *''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (Winner) *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (Winner) *''Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' 2002 *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Winner) *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' 2003 *''Pokémon'' (Winner) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''Spider-Man'' 2004 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (Winner) *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Super Mario Advance 4'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' 2005 *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (Winner) *''Shrek 2'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Pikmin 2'' *''Sonic Heroes'' 2006 *''Madagascar: Operation Penguin'' (Winner) *''Mario Kart DS'' *''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer'' *''Madden NFL 2006'' *''Sonic Rush'' 2007 *''Wii Sports'' (Winner) *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab'' *''Guitar Hero 2'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' 2008 *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (Winner) *''Madden NFL '08'' *''Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Guitar Hero III'' *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' 2009 *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Winner) *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour'' *''Rock Band 2'' *''BoomBlox'' 2010 *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (Winner) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''Wii Fit'' *''Wii Sports Resort'' *''Guitar Hero 5'' 2011 *''Angry Birds'' (Winner) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Little Big Planet'' *''Epic Mickey'' *''Just Dance 2'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' 2012 *''Angry Birds Space'' (Winner) *''Pokémon Black & White'' *''Nicktoons Racing 2'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario Kart 7'' 2013 *''Super Smash Bros. Universe'' (Winner) *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Just Dance 4'' *''Skylanders Giants'' *''Banjo-Threeie'' *''Nicktoons Party Punch'' 2014 *''Jumpboy'' (Winner) *''Pokémon XY'' *''Sonic Adventure 3'' *''Super Mario Adventures: The Rise of Mr. L'' *''Rayman Legends'' *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' *''Young Justice Legacy'' Characters of series Little Brothers on Campus (Nickelodeon; 2010-2014) Sarah Wallins (Nickelodeon; 2011-) The Bay (Nickelodeon; 2012-) Wendell & Vinnie (Nickelodeon; 2013-) A Game of Life (Nickelodeon; 2014-) James the Blond (Nickelodeon; 2014-) Episodes of series The Bay The Mighty B! Twinsanity! After every episode, there is a segment called Ask Charles where Charles the Dog asks a stupid question, similar to the Ask Dr. Stupid questions on The Ren & Stimpy Show. The Fairly OddParents (Season 8)